


I don't wanna run away

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Neil is a vampire, Riot - Freeform, Someone dies, Temporary Character Death, Vampire AU, kevin and aaron are in a relationship, kevin is a vampire, riko is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Riko hunts down Kevin at Palmetto State University in the middle of the night, just as he promised Kevin if he didn't return to the Nest before the next full moon. Kevin had refused because like hell he was going to leave his family, leave his boyfriend and friends behind.Riko wasn't going to stop with just Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I don't wanna run away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts), [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts), [kiraisstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/gifts).



> The internet need more Kevaaron so here I am with some new kevaaron content! Angst with a happy ending!
> 
> Thanks to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for betaing 🧡 
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Riko hunts down Kevin at Palmetto State University in the middle of the night, just as he promised Kevin if he didn't return to the Nest before the next full moon. Kevin had refused because like hell he was going to leave his family, leave his boyfriend and friends behind. Riko wasn't going to stop with just Kevin. He wouldn't stop until Neil, Andrew and Aaron were dead too. Riko was standing in front of the dorm at the parking lot together with the other Ravens as he paced. Some Ravens had smashed Andrew’s Lexus GS350, Matt’s blue monster truck and Allison’s pink Porsche.

“Kevin Day!” Riko yelled from the parking lot, attracting everyone’s attention. He stood in front of the Ravens, one hand risen above his head. “Has left us for the Foxes!” The booing was echoing through the parking lot, bouncing off the walls of the buildings. “He has  _ forsaken _ our team! Our  _ legacy _ ! He has cast  _ shame _ on the sport his  _ mother _ Kayleigh Day created with my  _ uncle _ Tetsuji Moriyama! He has no right to call himself  _ Day _ with how he has been talking  _ smack _ about the Moriyama’s!” Cheering took over the booing from before. “Kevin Day is a  _ coward _ !” Riko screamed and the crowd cheered louder, possibly waking up the entire campus. "Kevin Day is a  _ disgrace  _ to this world and Exy, and we will  _ not leave _ without a  _ fight!! _ "

Kevin was standing by the window, watching as Riko riled up the crowd. He could see the hatred burning in Riko’s eyes from the third floor. He knew he had to go down and face his brother, but it wasn’t something he wanted to do. The other’s didn’t expect him to, because as Riko said: he  _ was  _ a coward, that much was true. Aaron was standing next to him, holding onto his arm and sleeve, his fingers digging into his skin. What happened in the parking lot scared him, and he was afraid that Kevin would say or do something stupid, even if that was Neil’s specialty.

“I have to go out and face him.” He knew it was the only way to stop Riko from hurting his family and his team. He had to stop Riko from going after Aaron, because Aaron was the only good thing in his life at this point, aside from Exy and his found family. Leaving the Moriyama Laboratories was the best thing he had ever done, otherwise he would have become another mindless Exy-playing robot. And while he loved playing Exy, he didn’t want to become another robot who played Exy by day and became a mindless killer by night. That would have been the kind of person he would have become if he hadn’t escaped. And he had escaped, but it almost cost him his life trying.

You see, Kevin wasn’t an ordinary person. He was a lab rat and he’d been ever since his mother had been killed way too young. He was the first successful lab-made vampire. He wasn't bitten and then turned horribly nor was he a born vampire. Kevin had been a regular kid with a kind and loving mom, who " _ died"  _ in a tragic car accident. Kevin the child believed in it. However, Kevin the adult did not. Since Kevin hadn’t been bitten, his need for blood wasn’t all that strong, and he could go a week, two at most crucial times without blood. He could still live off of regular food but it didn’t give the same feeling of being full as blood did. Food did nothing good for him, it only gave him an upset stomach. He was a vampire that had escaped being brainwashed. He escaped with Neil, even though Neil hadn't been as lucky as him. Neil had been caught during their breakout and the Moriyamas had been busy with him, allowing Kevin a safe escape. It didn't stop him from feeling bad about leaving Neil behind. They’ve seen how Ravens had been turned into mindless killers for the sake of the Moriyama Empire. 

Aaron stared at Kevin with disbelief swimming in his hazel eyes. "You can't leave Kevin," Aaron said, clutching Kevin’s sleeve tighter in his hand. "Kevin,  _ please. _ He's going to kill you."

Please was a forbidden word in the Minyard-household because of Andrew's abuse and distaste for the word, so Aaron made sure Andrew was never around when he uttered it.

"I know," he said and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. He knew exactly what Aaron was talking about, “I know Aaron. I know he’s going to kill me.” Riko had wanted to kill Kevin ever since his escape from the Moriyama Laboratories. It had been years since he left the Nest. He wanted to kill Neil too because he helped Kevin in his escape. “But he won’t stop with me. He’ll go after Neil and Andrew. He’ll go after you and Nicky and the rest of the team. I can’t allow him to do that.”

“I can’t let you run into Riko’s arms.” Aaron’s voice cracked, his eyes were filled with tears. “I can’t let you do that Kevin. I can’t let you risk your life to protect us. I can’t let you be that stupid to pull a Neil on me. I’m not going to let you go out there and then  _ disappear _ because Riko thinks you’re more Raven than a Fox!”

Kevin understood why Aaron was angry, upset, and scared. He must be feeling what Andrew was feeling when Neil disappeared after their game in Binghamton. He turned around and gently pried Aaron’s hand off his sleeve. He pulled Aaron close, wrapped his arms around his tiny body. He didn’t want him to worry, but he could tell by Aaron’s frantic heartbeat that he was scared  _ shitless _ . Kevin easily picked Aaron up and wrapped his arms around his waist, Aaron’s arms wrapping around his neck and his legs around his waist, his head buried in the crook where Kevin's neck met his shoulder. This calmed Aaron’s frantic heart some, but the heartbeats were still fast. Frantic.  _ Too fast _ .

He didn’t let go until Aaron's heart rate and breathing had returned to normal. Neil and Andrew had returned to the dorm from the roof and the rest of the foxes were shattered and running around between the three dorm rooms. Andrew stared and, for a brief second, he forgot if they had told Andrew and Neil about their relationship. But Kevin was past the point where he cared. He was about to walk into his death, and he needed Aaron until he couldn’t have him anymore. He put him down on the couch and kneeled in front of him. 

"I'm going to talk to the others and see if they're okay. I'll be right back," he said and leaned in to press what could be his last kiss to Aaron’s forehead. He stood up and walked over to the door to get his shoes on. Neil grabbed his arm, yanking him down. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Kevin. He might not come back from the heartbreak of losing someone he loves."

Neil was right. Aaron might not handle this very well, especially if Kevin ended up dead. But he had to do this. He had to save them, even if it cost him his life. He doesn't bother with dressing up in a jacket. What was the point when you were walking into a death match?

Kevin confronts Riko and the Ravens alone because if Riko doesn't see blood tonight, he's killing all the foxes. The Ravens around him are having a party, trashing cars, and drinking beer. They all know that Kevin is a lab rat, that Neil is a lab rat, and they have special powers. All the other lab-made vampires have. 

Riko turned around on his heels when the Ravens began to talk. 

"Kevin Day. Failure number one. Moriyama Laboratories' greatest mistake together with Neil. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Riko mocked him. He knew Kevin was stronger than him, that's why they wanted to kill Kevin and Neil. That's why they had to escape.

"You have to leave Riko," Kevin said, his voice vibrating with anger. "You have no business here."

"Oh, I think I do. You see, you have a particularly talkative fox on the team, Kevin. A fox who likes to drag the Moriyama name through the dirt. You have been nothing but a pain in the ass and it ends  _ tonight! _ ” The Ravens cheered Riko on, his eyes growing wild with the support of his crowd. “Tonight is the night you’ll meet your end Kevin Day. Tonight is the night you die!” The Ravens cheered louder and Riko’s eyes  _ glowed _ a dangerous red, glowing like blood and fire and  _ strength _ and only a fool wouldn’t be scared. Riko was craving blood and he was craving war. This was Riko showing he had the upper hand. 

“I’m not the one dying tonight Riko.”

“Oh please, Kevin. We all know you have never handled a gun. You have never handled a knife and you have never been able to hurt another person in your life! You couldn’t even hurt Jean. Poor, little Jean.” Riko was gloating, trying to hurt Kevin where it hurt most. And it worked because Kevin wanted to punch Riko in the mouth. “You know, he’s strapped to a chair right this moment. He’s being beaten, threatened. His blood is being tapped, and he’s being injected with venom and serums, his body is going haywire, his mind shutting down. He’s probably writhing in pain as we speak.”

Kevin swung his fist before he even thought about it. It connected with Riko’s mouth, sending him back into another Raven’s arms. Everything goes quiet and all that’s audible is Kevin’s heaving breath. “You have  _ no right _ hurting him!”

Riko laughed. Kevin had managed to crack his lower lip open, blood running down his chin and dripping to the floor. He smeared it out, covering his entire chin in drying blood. “He’s a Raven just like you Kevin. I can do whatever I want with him because I  _ own  _ him as I owned you and how I own Neil.”

Kevin swung his fist again and this time Riko punched him in the gut. He groaned, feeling all the air being punched out of his lungs, and he fell to his knees, one hand supporting him on the ground and his other arm wrapped around his stomach. It took a couple of seconds before Kevin regained his breath and when he did, Riko kicked him in the head. And he kicked him again, and again and again, until all Kevin could hear was a terrible ringing in his ears. He groaned and tried to get up, but he was kicked in the stomach again. 

The ringing only got worse. There was a scream. A scuffle of shoes and voices drowned out by the ringing in his ears, by the yelling and the cheers coming from the Ravens. Kevin couldn’t make out the voices, there were too many. But he could hear Aaron. He could hear Aaron’s voice in the crowd, he could hear Aaron’s voice through the ringing in his ears. The only thing he could focus on was Aaron’s voice. He hadn’t even heard the door open and slam shut. He focused on Aaron’s voice, he held onto it, and he got back up. 

And he fought. He fought like he never had. Kevin fought for Aaron and for his right to live and love as he pleased. He fought for Neil and Andrew and their right to a decent shot at life. He fought for Jean because he  _ deserved _ better than this. Jean deserved so much more than this. Jean wasn’t even supposed to be a part of this. A part of the Moriyama Empire. He wasn’t supposed to ever see Moriyama Laboratories. 

Whenever Kevin was hit there were cheers and screams. Whenever Kevin got a hit on Riko, there were yells and boo’s and beer cans thrown in his direction. Kevin managed to get some good hits and kicks in. He made Riko bleed, he made him stagger, and he pushed Riko away. He tumbled to the ground and Kevin managed to put some distance between them. 

Pushing Riko away proved to be a fatal mistake. 

When Riko got up he laughed. The Ravens helped him up and one of them handed him a gun. 

“ _ NO! _ ” it was Aaron. He was being held back by Andrew and Neil, and he screamed at the sight of the gun. Kevin paled when he noticed it. Kevin knew he was out of time. He didn’t want Aaron to see this. He looked up and saw Dan and Matt in one of the windows. Renee and Allison in the other. They were crying, realizing what they were watching. 

“Silver bullets Kevin. The only thing that can kill you.” Riko pulled the trigger and aimed at Kevin. 

Kevin returned his gaze to Riko. He took a step forward, then another, and then he was running. He ran towards Riko, and he managed to hit the gun out of his hands, it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The Ravens took a step back, scared that the gun might go off. They fought for possession of the gun, and Kevin got a few more kicks and hit in on Riko. 

Riko fell to the ground and reached for the gun, but Kevin kicked it away. Riko kicked Kevin in the knee, making him tumble to the ground. He managed to get on top of Kevin, punched him in the face before Kevin managed to throw him off. They both scrambled for the gun but Riko was faster. Kevin got back onto his feet at the same time as Riko did. The gun was pointed at him and before he could say or do anything, Riko pulled the trigger. 

Superhuman strength or superhuman speed couldn’t help Kevin now. 

Aaron screamed when the gun went off once, twice, four, six-times, effectively emptying the barrel into Kevin’s body and he just stood there, clutching his stomach before he staggered and fell to the ground. He tore himself from Andrew and Neil’s hands and ran to Kevin. 

“No! No, no no no no!” he sobbed, falling to his knees beside his bleeding boyfriend. He pulled Kevin’s head into his lap and cradled him against his chest. “I told… I told you not to do this!” Kevin was already pale and he was losing blood way too fast and no matter how much pressure Aaron put on the wounds, it wouldn’t stop. “You are such an idiot Kevin. I told you not to do this.” His hands were bloodied and already growing sticky, but he still cradled Kevin close. 

“I know… I’m sorry,” Kevin rasped. He reached up and pressed his hand against Aaron’s cheek, trying to make him stop crying, but it was impossible. Kevin knew he had fucked up, but it was either him or the entire team. He couldn’t risk the team. Aaron leaned down and pressed his forehead against Kevin’s. Aaron shushed him. He didn’t want him to use up all his energy. 

“Don’t speak Kevin.”

The other foxes joined them then. They stood in a circle around Kevin and Aaron, sheltering them from any onlookers. 

Neil stood with clenched fists beside Andrew. They were standing behind Aaron, silently showing their support. Neil moved silently, picking up a knife from the ground. He moved towards the Ravens and when he was close enough, he stabbed the first one in the shoulder, the next between the ribs and so forth, until he was standing in front of Riko. 

They didn’t notice Neil was gone.

Until there sounded a horrified scream. No one could tell where it came from until they saw a flash of auburn hair and a silvery blade glinted in the fire of Andrew’s Lexus GS. Andrew was already moving when he noticed Neil in the group of Ravens, but before he was halfway across the parking lot, Riko was tossed into the fire as he screamed and gurgled, and tossed and turned and soon the only sound that could be heard was the sound of flames. Riko stopped moving, his body went up in flames and the Ravens stared as Neil dropped the knife. He walked out of the group and into Andrew’s arms. 

“He’s dead. He’s dead, Andrew he won’t hurt us again.” 

Kevin cough, blood spluttering as he did. They turned their attention to Kevin and rushed over to them. 

“Kevin?” Aaron whispered, running his thumb over Kevin’s cheek. “Kevin look at me.” He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aaron. 

“It’s cold,” he whispered. Aaron pulled him closer, letting Kevin’s upper body rest against his lap. Matt took his jacket off and put it over Kevin. Aaron thanked him and held Kevin closer. They stepped back as Kevin’s breathing got shallower. “It’s really cold. I can’t… I love y...”

“I know Kevin. I know. Don’t say anything okay?” Aaron said, but tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t cry. That couldn’t be Kevin’s last memory of him. 

“Aaron…” he sounded weak. “I love y… you. I love you.” 

“Kevin…” Aaron sobbed because that was all he could do now. “Kevin…” he couldn’t say anything else. He leaned down and kissed him, keeping it soft and gentle. “I love you too Kevin. I love you too baby.” A dopey smile appeared on Kevin's blood streaked face. Aaron’s eyes were clear hazel, even when they were swimming in tears. He had spent hours getting lost in Aaron’s eyes. He reached up and pressed his hand to his cheek. 

“I love… you Aaron.” 

Then his eyes slid closed and the world grew dark. 

When he opened his eyes again, all he could see was blond hair. He could hear sobs, birds chattering in the trees. He didn’t feel cold anymore and for a brief second Kevin wondered if he really had died. His body felt heavy, but he tried to move a leg anyways. Then an arm. He moved his arm until his hand brushed against Aaron’s hair.

“Kevin?” he rasped. Kevin hummed and tried to move again. He was covered in a jacket that wasn’t his and his head felt like it was filled with lead. “Kevin? Oh my god, Kevin.” Aaron wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “How are you? You were dead? You died Kevin. You died in my arms.”

Kevin shook his head. His body was stiff and he was hungry. Thirsty. “I can’t die. It takes more to kill me.” He knew there was a chance Aaron wouldn’t believe him. But he had to tell him the truth. “I’m a vampire Aari.”

“A what?” 

“Vampire.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Aaron. I came back from the dead. Would there be another explanation for this?”

Aaron was quiet and for a second Kevin thought Aaron would leave him. Instead Aaron hoisted him into an upright position. Aaron crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re okay Kevin. I don’t care what you are. You’re okay.”

Kevin wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him close. They were both going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Kudo's and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
